1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi container interlocked food machine having a power base with a bowl supporting portion alongside with a vertically driven shaft operable in a bowl thereon. An interlocking structure between the bowl lid and power supply circuit is standard such that, on assembly, the bowl lid must be in position for the processor to be operated and removal of the lid opens an internal lid switch to deenergize the circuit. To this known structure an improved second interlock is provided in conjunction with a blender jar secured on the same base portion concentric with the bowl and having an internal jar switch in parallel with the lid switch in the motor circuit. Detailed second interlock structure is disclosed whereby on mounting the jar on the base, the jar switch is closed to "on" to automatically by-pass the lid switch inactivating the processor bowl interlock so that the machine may be operated with the jar as a blender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food processors, devices fitting in the speed range between blenders and mixers, are now well known as a multi-purpose kitchen apparatus using multiple interchangeable rotary tools such as blades, knives, cutting and rasping discs, and other tools for performing different operations on food as blending, mixing, grating, grinding, chopping, whipping, and other operations in a short time. The food processor machine generally comprises a power base with a bowl supporting portion and a vertically driven shaft that carries the cutters or other tools in the bowl. A lid that is interlocked with the motor circuit, which usually contains a safety chute for introducing food to the bowl, inactivates the processor when the lid is removed and the sharp knives are exposed. Some devices are flexible by providing means whereby the same basic power unit forms a food processing appliance that may operate in many speed ranges from blenders to mixers depending on what bowl is selected automatically providing the correct shaft speed for the operation desired. Such a device is shown in copending Continuation application Ser. No. 876,764 filed Feb. 10, 1978 of common assignment now U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,210. Additionally, a specific form of lid switch actuated interlocking structure is shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 790,271 filed Apr. 25, 1977 also of common assignment now U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,372.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi container interlocked food machine of the general type known as the food processor having a lid interlock system as in said Ser. No. 790,271 application supra wherein a combination is provided so the same structure is usable as a blender with a second concentric interlock system by the placement of a blender jar on the same drive shaft, the blender jar automatically interconnecting to by-pass the food processor lid interlock for operation of the same machine as a full time blender merely by putting the jar in position.
Another object is to provide such a multi container interlocked food machine combination wherein the interlocking structures are so connected that one automatically acts upon the other for operation either as a processor or a blender merely by placing the correct bowl or jar in position.
A further object is to provide such an appliance wherein the power unit and bowl or jar support in such a combination are side-by-side to reduce the overall height of the appliance.